Transformers: Rise
Transformers: Rise is an American comic book series published by . The comic is based on the media franchise of the Transformers and, in the same vein of IDW's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle comic, is set in its own continuity. Synopsis After waking up from an extremely long hibernation, the robotic alien Optimus Prime wakes up with no memory and attempts to fight and win a war for the remaining members of his race. Characters Main *'Optimus Prime' - the current leader of the Autobots who wakes up after a very long sleep and begins fighting a war to defend his people. However, due to suffering from amnesia he no longer acts like the Prime everyone knows. He is able to transform into a large blue and red truck. *'Hot Rod '- an Autobot who respected Prime's tactics as a leader but is bitter due to his sudden personality change. Hot Rod led the Autobots while Prime was sleeping and has become a hardened warrior due to this. He is able to turn into a red and yellow race car. *'Ratchet' - a pacifist who refuses to throw a bunch against his enemies, believing violence must only be used as a last resort. He is incredibly intelligent and often butts heads with Hot Rod. He can turn into a red and white ambulance. *'Elita One' - the only female member of Optimus' Autobots and his former girlfriend who he has forgotten ever loving. Despite this, she attempts to remain positive and is fond of making jokes. She is able to turn into a pink motorcycle. *'Bumblebee' - the youngest of the Autobots who is filled with energy and is incredibly curious. His energy and tendency to talk a lot causes Hot Rod to hate him and Elita to love him. He is able to turn into a tiny yellow and black beetle. Supporting *'Katie Suzuki '- a half-Japanese girl who is a self-described homeless nomad that wanders the country with no set goal in mind. Through a means she herself isn't sure of, she has also been granted technopathic abilities and can "speak" to technology. *'Isaac Witwicky' - the Autobots' second human ally who is a college student whose father was a military general and taught him how to handle firearms when he was younger. He is a fan of pop culture, which he often makes references to. *'Jessie Schneider' - the last of the Autobots' human allies who is a prodigy able to understand some of the most complex code in the world. However, she doesn't get the respect she deserves due to her size which makes her look like a child. * Antagonists *'Megatron' - the leader and creator of the Decepticons who was once Optimus Prime's best friend. However, after committing a horrifying terrorist act, he was banished by his own people and branded a madman, causing him to snap. He is able to turn into a large black and silver tank. *'Starscream' - the first Decepticon ever created who is Megatron's highest-ranking general. Due to a grudge against Megatron, Starscream despises him and is constantly trying to take his place as the Decepticon leader. He is able to turn into a dark red and black jet. **'Skywarp' - an egotist who thinks highly of himself in spite of the fact he is a coward that runs when he realizes he's losing. His ego comes from his incredibly rare ability of teleportation. He is able to turn into a black and purple jet. **'Thundercracker' - a Decepticon who is a warrior through and through. He follows the strongest side, as that is all he's known, and will bow to anyone he considers worthy. He is able to turn into a black and blue jet. *'Soundwave' - the second-highest-ranking of the Decepticon generals who has no true voice of his own but is able to record what other people say and play them back, stringing together sentences from the recordings. He is able to turn into a cobalt tank. **'Ratbat' - Soundwave's companion who is a tiny creature known as a Mini-Con that grants him a few different abilities when connected to him. It has no other form. *'Shockwave' - the third-highest-ranking of the Decepticon generals who, like Soundwave, has no voice. He has no way of even faking speech however and has become Megatron's favorite because he doesn't speak back. He is able to turn into a satellite. * Issues # Trivia *Optimus being an amnesiac was done so the series could have a non-human POV character for the series' universe to be introduced to. In the writer's own words: "does anyone really care about the humans?" *The personality and lore changes in the series were done intentionally just to emphasize the fact that Rise is a new universe separate from all previous ones. The changes caused some fans to become upset, though the writer has said they hope most fans will like the series for what it is. Category:Comics Category:Action Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:IDW Publishing